Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **OK, I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but my others are giving me a massive amount of trouble. I've been wanting to do a Bleach story for ages, so lets see if I can get anywhere with this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

" _Where am I?"_

That was the first thought that passed through my head as consciousness slowly returned to me. The last thing I remembered was being hit by a car and knocked off a bridge, then nothing but empty blackness and hunger. I groaned as I slowly pushed myself to my feet, stumbling slightly as the sand shifted under my hooves. Wait, hooves?

My eyes snapped open, intending to see when I acquired four legs and hooves, but before I could even look at myself, my brain stalled as I saw my surroundings. Surrounding me on all sides was a never-ending white desert, with a multitude of dunes, littered with boulders and spindly trees. The sky above was completely black, lit only by a baleful white moon that hung overhead like an eye watching over the world of the dead.

"W-what the hell?!" I spluttered, "How did I..?"

A sinking feeling in my stomach had me looking down. Sure enough, I was met, not with my pale, thin chest, but a sculpted humanoid torso covered in a smooth, black exoskeleton made up of interlocking plates that gave a full range of motion while providing complete protection with a hole in the chest that passed straight through. Below my torso was a pair of powerful looking horses legs and a quick look back revealed that my form was similar to that of a centaur, although like my torso, my entire body was covered in the same black exoskeleton. A tail that looked like it was made of the same black material that covered my body emerged from my rump. Strangely, a pair of skeletal wings emerged from my shoulders. They were flexible and had a rather impressive range of motion as I tested them out, although I highly doubted that they'd let me fly, although they looked incredibly sharp.

I raised my hands to my face, idly noting that my fingers tapered to sharp looking points and ran them over my mask, blindly feeling its shape. It felt like it was made up of interlocking plates, like the rest of my body, and sculpted to match my face, rather than being skull-like like most Hollows. Moving my hands over my head also revealed that I now had a pair of horns emerging from my temples and a head of blade-like hair that was somehow both stiff and flexible at the same time.

"Alright, lets take stock," I said, "I died and am now in Hueco Mundo and a Hollow. Right, how did that happen?"

I quickly discarded that musing though. I'd probably never know and it wasn't very pertinent to my current situation.

"Since I'm in the Desert, I assume that I'm an Adjuchas," I continued, "I wonder what powers I have…"

I trailed off as I felt my arms twitch. I held up my arms and watched as they rippled and twisted, morphing into the form of a crude lance and shield.

"OK, thats cool," I said, "I wonder if I can…"

As if in response to my question, my arms shifted again, this time forming into a claw and a bow shape.

"Huh, thats interesting," I muttered, "And familiar."

I morphed my arm into the shape of a sword and held it so I could see my reflection. Whatever my armour was made out of was surprisingly reflective as I could see my new face in it, including my glowing, silver eyes that stood out even on the black surface. I stared at my reflection for a moment, before I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"OK, being a Hollow I can sort of get," I said, "But how the hell did I end up as a copy of Isley?"

I sighed. Its not like I'd ever be able to get an answer to that question.

"Aw well, I guess it could be worse," I muttered, "I wonder if I'm as strong as Isley is? Doubtful."

I shook my head, dispelling that thought. Whether or not I was as strong as the Silver King was irrelevant, so long as I was strong enough to survive. Speaking of surviving, I couldn't stand here forever. I glanced down at my horses behind and cautiously started to walk. The first few steps were a little clumsy, but it didn't take long for instinct to kick in and I was walking normally. Then I started speeding up. First to a trot, then a canter, then to running flat out. My God, I was fast! I rocketed across the sands so fast that each time my hooves hit the sand, it shot up as high as my head, leaving a deep trench behind me.

* * *

Time in Hueco Mundo is a very odd thing. As it's always night, its very easy to lose track. The only thing that changed was the phase of the moon, but that only gave a very rough idea of the passage of time. I truly have no idea how long I spend wandering the Desert and I quickly lost track of the number of Hollows that attacked me and ended up as my meals. From the moment the first Hollow attacked me it became clear that I was very powerful, certainly more so than most new Adjuchas. I wasn't the strongest and there were a few battles that were very close, leaving me with nasty injuries, but with ever fight, my power increased, both from the natural process of increasing Spiritual Pressure through life threatening situations, and from consuming other Hollows.

However, as time went by, I noticed something a little strange. While I did get hungry and whenever I slew another Hollow I ate it without really thinking about it, I didn't feel any need to keep hunting down and devouring other Hollows. From what I understood from the Anime, Adjuchas had to keep consuming other Hollows or they'd regress into a Gillian. Not only that, but they knew that instinctively and as a result, were driven to hunt and consume. I wasn't. I don't know why I was different, but whatever the reason, I was. It was convenient that I didn't have to worry about losing myself, but without something to drive me, wandering the waists of the Hueco Mundo was a very lonely and boring existence. I would have found companions, but after winning countless battles, most Hollows took one look at me and ran. Even Barragan's forces avoided me after I slaughtered a squad of them that had been sent to eliminate me.

Maybe thats why I started looking for a way to go to the World of the Living. It took a while, but I eventually managed to figure out how to open a Garganta. The portal opened in the sky over a city somewhere and I stepped out onto the air. It was a strange feeling, walking on air. Or rather, the Reishi within the air, but thats just semantics.

"Huh, the air here really is thin," I said, looking around.

I inhaled, taking in the scent of countless Human souls below me. I was curious as to what they'd smell like to a Hollow on my level. Its kinda hard to explain, but the strength of a Soul determines how good it smells. A weak Soul is like rice crackers, bland and unappealing while strong Souls smell like delicious roast dinners. To me, the Souls in the City below smelt about as appetizing as a plain cracker.

I turned, intending to go look around so I could see if I could figure out where I was and when. However, before I could, I felt a large group of powerful Hollows appear on the edge of the City that seemed to be strangely empty. Then, like a curtain moving aside, a large number of powerful Souls appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I muttered, turning to face the newcomers.

One of the abilities I had discovered during my time in Hueco Mundo was what was essentially telescopic vision that came in very handy for spotting powerful Hollows before they could get the drop on me and take them out with my Bow arm. I focused my vision on the place where I could feel the powerful Souls coming from. The area looked like a powerplant of some kind, although it didn't look like it was currently in use. Not to produce electricity at least. Instead, it was crawling with Souls wearing white and red or blue uniforms.

"No way," I muttered as I watched one of the kids cleave a crude looking Hollow in half, "Is that…?"

I quickly suppressed my Spiritual Pressure as much as I could and ran in towards the powerplant. I stopped a short distance away to make sure they didn't detect me. Sure enough, there was the class of Soul Reapers in training, including Renji, Momo and Izuru.

"Holy shit, that was unexpected," I said, "I wonder what the year is…"

I shrugged off the question in favor of approaching the tower where I could see a group dead Soul Reaper trainees who had been maintaining the barrier.

"Lets see, I always wondered who took these guys out."

I turned over one of the bodys and found that he had been killed by sword wounds.

"Seems like Aizen's already up to no good," I muttered.

"Barrier team, come in."

I tilted my head as one of the radios on the bodies activated.

"Barrier team, respond."

I reached out and plucked the radio from the corpse of the Soul Reaper as whoever was on the other end tried again to get in touch with the dead team.

"Attention Soul Reaper," I said, "You may have a slight problem on your hands."

"What? Who is this?" asked the Soul Reaper on the other end.

"Who I am doesn't matter," I said, "What does matter is that your barrier team has been slaughtered and there are a number of Huge Hollows heading towards you. I suggest you clear out before they clear you out."

"But…"

Before the Soul Reaper could respond, I crushed the radio in my fist.

* * *

Third Person POV

Hisagi flinched as the radio gave a squeal and died.

"Whats going on?" asked Kanisawa, one of the other upper year leaders of this training trip.

"I'm not sure," said Hisagi, "But we may have a problem…"

Before he could explain, Kanisawa turned and screamed. Hisagi spun around and immediately felt the blood drain from his face as he saw the massive Hollow that had appeared out of nowhere. Before anyone could react, the Monster struck, impaling Kanisawa on one of its blade-like arms.

" _Crap, its a Hollow, and a Big one at that!"_ thought Hisagi, _"But why didn't we sense it approaching? Is that what killed the barrier unit?"_

Before he could think any further, his other companion, Aoga charged the monster.

"Aoga, no!" shouted Hisagi.

It didn't do any good and the Hollow simply swept the trainee aside without even looking.

"Everybody run!" shouted Hisagi.

The trainees did as they were told, leaving Hisagi to try to hold off the Hollow and request help from the Soul Society. He knew staying put was probably suicide, but it was his job to keep the Freshmen safe and by god, he was going to do it!

It went about as well as he was expecting. The best he could do was keep dodging the Hollows attacks and try to counter, but the Hollow was way to quick, deflecting any and all attacks he sent at the Monster. Eventually, the Hollow seemed to get tired of playing with him and its arm split up into a fan of sharp looking blades.

"Is that all you got?" growled Hisagi, struggling to his feet despite his aching body and blood obscured vision, "Then bring it on!"

The Hollow swung at Hisagi, but before it could cleave him in half, the top three Freshman students, Renji, Izuru and Momo, appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack.

"What are you three doing here?!" he demanded.

"We just wanted to help sir," said Izuru, "Sorry we disobeyed!"

"We came back to save you so remember to forgive us," said Renji as the three pushed the Hollows claws away.

The three students followed up with a Shakkaho which blinded the Hollow long enough that the four students could flee.

"How could such a massive Hollow sneak up on us?" asked Renji as they ran.

"I don't know, but it looks like it was able to conceal its Spiritual Pressure somehow," replied Hisagi.

"We're not strong enough to beat that thing!" shouted Izuru, "Are we just supposed to keep running?"

"I radioed for help so there should be some on the way," said Hisagi, "Until then we just need to stay alive!"

By this point the four students had left most of the buildings behind and were out in a clearing in the structures. As they reached the middle, they stopped as the air around them began to distort and more Huge Hollows emerged from thin air.

"W-what the hell?" gasped Momo, "H-how can there me so many?!"

The four would-be Soul Reapers quickly readied themselves for battle, although it certainly appeared hopeless if help didn't arrive quickly. Izuru looked close to panicking, not that Hisagi could really blame him. The Hollows began to close in, clearly enjoying the fear the four were feeling and savoring the kill. Suddenly, something long, black and very fast shot out of the sky and hit a number of the Hollows, making them roar in pain. The objects were revealed to be black rods that seemed to ripple and fuse with the Hollows they hit, rapidly expanding to cover them in a shiny black substance that quickly broke down and flowed towards a shape that was stood in the air above the four Soul Reaper students.

"Peh, looks like I was a little too late to get you out of here," said the figure in an oddly echoing voice.

Hisagi's eyes widened as he recognized it as the one who had found the Barrier teams radio. They widened even more as the figure slowly descended, revealing that it was a black, centaur-like Hollow with an unusual black mask and silver eyes that burned like stars. One of its arms looked like a crude bow while his other had a number of the black rods that had killed the Hollows before between its fingers.

The black Hollow's burning eyes swept over the arrayed Huge Hollows as they hesitated, apparently not sure what to make of the new comer and Hisagi got the distinct impression that the black Hollow was sneering.

"Pathetic creatures, driven only by hunger and instincts," he said, sneer clear in his voice, "Your kind sickens me."

One of the Huge Hollows seemed to take offence at that and tried to charge the silver eyed from behind. It didn't make it more than two steps before the bony wings on its back flared and it was impaled in ten different places by the suddenly extended finger bones. The Hollow roared as it turned black and was absorbed into Silver Eyes body. That seemed to be the signal for the rest of the Hollows as they rushed Silver Eyes. The smaller Hollow simply scoffed as its bow shifted and morphed into a kite shield while the rods in its other hand morphed into a western style broadsword.

"BRING IT BITCHES!" roared Silver Eyes, rearing up on its hind legs.

The four Soul Reapers couldn't help but stare at Silver Eyes for the oddly out of character warcry, before all four were slammed into the ground from both Silver Eyes incredible Spiritual Pressure and the massive impact that came from his charge. They watched in shock and no small amount of awe as Silver Eyes slammed into the Huge Hollows and immediately started tearing them apart, its sword and wings slicing through limbs, torsos and masks with every swing while powerful kicks caved in ribcages and broke limbs like twigs. Each Hollow that received a fatal blow quickly turned black and was absorbed into Silver Eyes body.

The four Soul Reapers watched the massacre in shock, none of them quite able to believe that it had been a Hollow, the natural enemies of Soul Reapers that many in the 13 Court Guard Squads considered to be little more than beasts, had stepped in to help. More than that, the fact it was using weapons with more skill than some members of the 13 Court Guard Squads was also pretty impressive.

Renji, Momo and Izuru couldn't help but marvel at its skill. Every movement was perfectly executed to do the most amount of damage possible and resulted in another spurt of blood from one of the Huge Hollows. They also got the distinct impression that Silver Eyes was grinning under his mask.

Hisagi on the other hand was more wary. He could tell that this Hollow was much, much stronger than most other Hollows. Its Spiritual Pressure rivaled that of a Lieutenant and it was clearly intelligent, much more so than most Hollows. He wondered if it was one of the Menos he'd seen references to in text books he'd found in the Academy Library. The thought of that being true was more than a little terrifying as, if he was a Menos, he was obviously one of the upper level classes.

"Oh my, this is unexpected," said a voice, making the four students jump.

Approaching the battlefield was a pair of Soul Reapers they recognized as the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

"Whats going on?" asked Captain Aizen, not taking his eyes off the 'battle'.

The hidden snake was curious about this turn of events and for good reason. Few Adjuchas came to the World of the Living and even fewer Hollows of any sort would aid a Soul Reaper, even tangentially. Most would have joined up with the Huge Hollows, taken out the Soul Reapers and then turned the Huge Hollows into lunch. This Silver Eyed Hollow was very interesting.

Finally, Silver Eyes had slaughtered all of the Huge Hollows and had the last one held tightly with the tendrils coming from its wings wrapped tightly around its limbs and throat.

"And then there was one," said Silver Eyes, raising its sword.

Before it could finish off the Hollow though, a flash of silver shot past it, slicing off one wing and carving through the Huge Hollow's mask. It roared in pain and vanished, leaving Silver Eyes to look over his shoulder at the new comers in annoyance as its wing regenerated.

"You just killed my dinner," said Silver Eyes.

"Oh excuse me, I thought I'd do at least a little in this battle after coming all this way," said Gin.

Silver Eyes sighed as its sword and shield morphed back into normal hands which it linked behind its head.

"Eh, whatever, its not like I haven't eaten my fill tonight," it said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I should be returning to Hueco Mundo."

It snapped its fingers and a black tear appeared in the air next to him.

"Farewell Soul Reapers, I hope don't meet again," it said, "I suspect the next time we meet will be on the battlefield."

It started to walk through the tear.

"Wait," called Momo.

The Hollow paused and glanced back at the girl. She gulped as the burning silver slits in the mask met her eyes.

"Why did you help us?" she asked.

The Hollow looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure," it said, "Was it curiosity? Or perhaps mere happenstance? A sense of whimsy perhaps? Something left over from when I was Human? Eh, I guess it doesn't matter in the long run. I saved your necks and got a great meal out of the bargain. See ya."

Before anyone could say anything else, Silver Eyes turned and vanished through the Garganta with a flick of his tail. The Soul Reapers staired after the Hollow in surprise. Aizen hid a twisted smile as his eyes momentarily flickered blue. Yes, the Silver Eyed Hollow was indeed very interesting.

 **And with that I'm done. Silver Eye's design is based on Isley from Claymore because its fucking cool and I love the Silver Kings abilities.**

 **Just to be clear, Silver Eye's is currently an Adjuchas. Hes powerful but he hasn't evolved yet. The reason he won't regress like most Hollows is because hes an Outsider. His Unnaturally strong Soul basically crushed the other Souls that make up his form so much that they basically just became a new power source for him, which is part of the reason that hes so strong.**

 **Since the actual time Bleach is set in is a bit nebulous, the timeline for my story is that the Bleach canon will take place at around 2009. Its currently 40 years before then. Someone else can do the maths to figure out the actual year because its largely irrelevant.**

 **Whats with Aizens eyes? Who knows? Well, I do, but it won't be relevant for a while. Until next time, see ya around!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **And we're back. I don't think I have anything to add here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After my little holiday to the World of the Living, things largely went back to normal, spending time running around the Desert, killing and eating any Hollow that tried to attack me. However, it was quickly getting monotonous running around doing nothing, not to mention lonely. I was starting to think that I should take a leaf out of Harribel's book and team up with other Hollows just so I had someone to talk to other than the assholes who inevitably became dinner.

* * *

I trotted across the dunes, heading in the direction of a rock formation I could see in the distance, curious to see what they were and desperate to find something to see other than endless expanses of white sand. It was certainly easy to see why most Hollows were mindless monsters. This world was so damned boring, it wouldn't surprise me if they went mad just for something to do.

Suddenly, a loud rushing sound and flare of Spiritual Pressure had me leaping back as something big and ugly erupted from the sand in front of me as I skidded to a stop. The Hollow let out a howl and charged me.

"Tch."

I reared up and kicked the Hollow in the face, sending it skidding back with a newly cracked mask to go with the chunk that had already been taken out of it.

"OW, YOU BASTARD!" shrieked the Hollow as it writhed in the sand.

I tilted my head to the side to avoid a claw strike from an unevolved Gillian type Adjuchas and backhanded the weaker Hollow away.

"RAHHHGGGG!"

I pranced to the side as a blast of fire shot past me before instinctively forming a shield on both hands to block a bull-like Hollows charge on one side and a skeletal claw on the other.

"ENOUGH!"

My wings, hair and tail shifted and expanded rapidly, transforming into a thicket of deadly spikes that nearly skewered my attackers had they not jumped away in time, although a couple of them received injuries where they weren't quite fast enough. My defences slowly receded as I glared at my attackers.

"Your strong," said a gravelly voice.

I turned to see a small, panther like Adjuchas I easily recognized stood on top of a nearby sand dune.

"You might actually be worth eating," said the Panther Hollow, "I've heard of you, your Silver Eyes, right?"

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," I said, "You know me but I don't know you."

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the one who'll be king of this wretched place!" said Grimmjow

I smirked.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Care to back up that claim?"

"WITH PLEASURE!" roared Grimmjow, releasing his Spiritual Pressure and leaping at me with his claws extended.

I matched Grimmjow's Spiritual Pressure with my own as I blocked Grimmjows pounce on my shield. Even so, the force of the impact forced me back a few feet, my hooves digging into the sand. I gritted my teeth as I shoved the other Adjuchas away and swung my sword at him. He dashed out of the way, leaving my sword to carve a deep gash in the sand from the force of my was abundently clear that Grimmjow was on a completely different level than the rest of the Hollows I had faced up until now. Even the strongest of the Adjuchas Barragan sent after me couldn't hold a candle to Grimmjows Spiritual Pressure or the force behind his attacks.

While we were evenly matched power wise, I was stronger and had better defence thanks to my shield and armour, Grimmjow was much faster and more agile than I was. I may be fast in straight lines, but that didn't do me any good in combat unless I needed to chase down or escape from an opponent. Neither of which would be likely to happen in this fight.

We clashed again, Grimmjows claws screeching of my shield as he bounced off it and over my attempted counter attack, before I bucked and kicked the bull Hollow in the chest with my hind hooves as he tried to sneak up on me.

"HEY, stay out of this!" shouted Grimmjow.

"But boss…" protested Yylfordt.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT!" roared the Panther Hollow, "None of you interfer!"

Grimmjows pack looked unsure, before Shawlong stepped back and bowed his head.

"As you wish," he said.

Grimmjow glared and turned back to me.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Now lets get back to it."

"Yes, lets," I said.

We clashed again, our Spiritual Pressure blasting off us and throwing up a cloud of dust. With every strike, our Spiritual Pressure increased along with our strength and speed until Grimmjows strikes were cracking my armour and my sword was nearly to fast to see, resulting in Grimmjow taking more than a few nasty hits, despite his speed. Finally, our clash ended with his claws and my sword slamming into each other with enough force to send us both skidding back.

"Your good," growled Grimmjow, "The best I've ever fought. Your strength might actually be greater than mine."

"Heh, maybe so," I said, "But you're faster. If we keep this up then we'll never get anywhere."

"True," said Grimmjow, "Whats say we put all out power into one last attack?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I said with a grin.

I raised my sword as Grimmjow opened his mouth. We began to charge Cero, crimson for Grimmjow and silver shot through with black for me. After a few moments, I swung my sword down, releasing my attack as Grimmjow did the same. Silver and red collided in a massive explosion that instantly turned the sand underneath it into glass. The shockwave of the explosion was so massive that it was enough to blow both Grimmjow and me of our feet and send us flying into the sand dunes.

"BOSS!" shouted Grimmjow's Pack, hurrying to their boss's side.

"Hehehe, amazing," said the Panther as he struggled to his feet, "Your strong Silver! Easily the strongest I've ever faced!"

"Right back at you," I said as I got to my feet, "But I think we've reached our limits."

I narrowed my eyes at the pack.

"So what will you do now?" I asked, "As powerful as I am, I don't think I can take on all of your friends in my condition."

The weaker Adjuchas shifted eagerly.

"Hold it," said Grimmjow, "We're done here."

"What? But boss..." said Edrad.

"This guy is strong," said Grimmjow, "And I think he has the potential to go further. I want to face him again in the future. This fight was a draw and I won't stand for that. I will be the one to kill him!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Here that Silver Eyes?!" shouted Grimmjow, glaring at me, "I'm the one who's gonna kill you so don't you dare die before then! And don't you dare let your powers stagnate, keep getting stronger!"

I smirked.

"Heh, I have no intention of stopping my growth," I said, "I'm gonna keep going. I won't stop until I reach Vasto Lorde!"

Grimmjow grinned.

"Me either," said Grimmjow, "Until next time…"

He turned and limped away, taking his Pack with him. Once they were out of sight, I relaxed, slumping down and letting my Regeneration go to work on my injuries. I didn't have rapid regeneration like Ulquiorra, I certainly regenerated quicker than most, especially when I channeled my Spiritual Power into it.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting fight," said a voice.

I froze. My wounds were healing, but I was hurt and the fight had left me drained. If I was attacked now, I would be vulnerable. That didn't mean I was going to go down without a fight however as I spun around, swinging a newly created sword at the voice as I did. To my surprise, the blade sparked off another weapon and was forced down.

"Calm yourself Silver Eyes, I mean you no harm," said the newcomer.

I blinked as I took in the Hollow. To my surprise, it looked a lot like me, a Centaur-like Hollow, only she was a lot smaller. While my horse half was the size of a full sized draught horse and my body twice the size of a Human, putting me at nearly 6 meters tall. She was less than half my size, with an ibex-like body covered in greenish brown fur, a black tail and white hooves. Her upper body was feminine in form and covered in white armour while her mask was shaped like a goats skull and had a mane of light green hair emerging from underneath. In her hand she held a double headed lance she was using to hold my sword at bay. With one hand. However, beyond all that, the main thing I noticed about the female Hollow was the sheer amount of Spiritual Pressure she was putting out without even trying. It completely dwarfed mine and Grimmjow's combined.

"Y-you...you're a Vasto Lorde!" I said, wide eyed.

"Thats correct," said the Vasto Lorde, "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

I took a few steps back, still holding my sword ready, just in case. I didn't think Nel would attack me and if she did I wouldn't be able to do much, but I didn't want to take that chance. Nel seemed to notice my wariness and stabbed her lance into the sand beside her. I relaxed and allowed my sword to dissipate.

"Those wounds look painful," she said, "Would you like me to help you heal them?"

I glanced down at my chest and the slowly closing cracks in my armour.

"No thanks," I said, "My regeneration will take care of them soon."

"Very well," said Nel, "However, it may be wise for us to leave. Your battle with the Beast King will have attracted a lot of attention and I don't think you can afford to fight another battle right now."

"You're not wrong," I said, "After that fight, I'll need some time to regain my strength."

"In that case, lets go," said Nel, turning and beginning to walk away.

I blinked.

"What?"

"I'm not going to just leave you alone when your not at full strength," said Nel, "If I did that, you could die before you reached your goal."

She looked back at me.

"You don't want that, do you?"

I stared at her.

"I...guess not."

"Then come on stupid, lets go."

She flicked her tail at me as she began to walk away. I stared after her for a moment, before trotting after her.

* * *

After walking for awhile in silence, Nel suddenly spoke up.

"Why do you want to get stronger?" she asked.

I glanced down at my much smaller companion.

"Because thats all there is in this place," I said.

"Thats not what I meant," said Nel, "I can tell you have other reasons."

I was silent for a moment, before I responded.

"Tell me something Nel, if you knew that something was coming that could result in the destruction of everything in all worlds, what would you do?" I asked.

Nel glanced at me.

"I'd try to stop it," she said.

"Exactly."

"So what, you want to be stronger to stop whatever's coming?"

"No, I don't think thats possible now," I said, "What I want to do is try to create a better outcome. Not only that, but I'd like to try and create a better world for us."

"Who?" asked Nel.

"We Hollows that dwell up here are not the same as our more Beastal counterparts in the Forest of Menos," I said, "We have reason, intelligence and will. Yet despite that, the Soul Reapers consider us to be no different. I'd like to prove them wrong."

"I see, and thats why you need power," said Nel, "You need to be able to convince others to help you, so the Soul Reapers can see you are not the exception. A noble goal. With that outlook, I have no doubt you'll be able to make Vasto Lorde."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Taking that last step requires more than just power or eating a certain number of other Hollows," said Nel, "If that were the case then my kind would be much more common. No, in order to make the final step, you need to completely crush all of the other Souls that make up your being. To do that you need to have an uncommonly strong will and a desire for something more than survival. Most who try to become Vasto Lorde simply want to prevent themselves from ever regressing, but thats not enough. It requires a true and powerful desire."

"I see…" I muttered, "I guess that makes sense."

We fell silent as we continued to make our way through the sands. After an undetermined amount of time, Nel stopped.

"I believe its time for me to take my leave," she said, "I hope we see each other again."

She turned and galloped over the dunes.

"Oh, I think we will," I muttered, "Now then, where to…"

Before I could finish my thought, the sky was suddenly lit up by a brilliant flash of fire somewhere in the distance and a wave of impressively strong Spiritual Pressure washed over me, followed by a shockwave as something slammed into the desert at high speed.

"The hell was that?" I gasped.

I took off towards the impact site, arriving to find a massive crater in the sand with a shape writhing around in pain at the bottom. To my surprise, it was a Human...for about thirty seconds before she let out a cry of agony and vomited up white liquid.

"Oh hell," I muttered before an explosion of yellow Spiritual Power blasted off the human with a scream, sending me skidding back.

I covered my face with my arms as the force of the Humans transformation kicked up a miniature sandstorm and continued to push me back, despite the fact I was both digging in my hooves with all my strength and pushing back with all my own Spiritual Pressure. Whoever this was, they were powerful with a capital P. Fortunately, the outpouring of power didn't last long and I was able to see approach. Laying at the bottom of the crater was a Hollow who, judging from the amount of Spiritual Power she'd pumped out, was an Adjuchas. She looked like some kind of shark/lizard hybrid with lizard-like legs, arms with fins emerging from the forearms and three fingered hands. Her mask was shaped like a Great white's snout and her body was blue and white with golden hair spilling out the back of her mask.

"Huh, thats interesting," I said, "I think this is Harribel."

I glanced up as I felt multiple signatures I recognized as some of Barragans men approaching.

"Well, I can't leave you here."

I picked her up and slung her over my back, taking off across the sands and away from ground zero. Something told me this was going to be a big pain in my rump.

 **And with that I'm done. For Harribels Adjuchas form, thing Garchomp with hands and a great white's head rather than a hammer head.**

 **So, he's now met three Hollows who eventually become Arrancar. Silver and Grimmjow will have a friendly rivalry in the future.**

 **Nel's a Vasto Lorde because why the hell not. I hope my explanation of the process of becoming a Vasto Lorde makes sense. Its my reasoning as to why not every Hollow can become one.**

 **I wonder what the, rather impressive, entrance that Harribel made means? Does it have something to do with the inevitable crossovers that come with my OC stories? Maybe!**

 **I probably made a mess of my estimates of Silvers actual size since I've always had trouble imagining the size of things.**

 **Anyway, with that I'm done. Until next time, leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **And we're back. Before we begin, I would like to request that anyone how has a question please sign in so I can answer it in a PM. If you don't, it won't get answered. For now though, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It hurt. Everything hurt, it all burned. She was surrounded by fire, it consumed her. She had to protect him, she had to or he'd die! She couldn't move, the fire burned her. Pain, agony, consuming everything, even her mind. She had to protect him, but she couldn't remember who it was she had to protect. She couldn't even remember her own name!

Her eyes snapped open and she shot upright with a roar of pain and loss that echoed around the small cave. She looked around wildly, trying to figure out where in the hell she was. The cave was made up of white stone and outside she could see an expanse of white desert under a starless sky.

"W-where am I?" she croaked, "W-who am I?"

She pushed herself to her knees. As she did, she noticed that her hands weren't her hands. She wasn't sure how she knew, but the three fingered clawed hands she saw were definitely not hers. She gasped and shot to her feet, examining every inch of her body, from her clawed hands to her shark-like tail.

"Oh good, you're awake."

She jumped and spun around to see a massive, Centaur-like creature with silver eyes ducking into the cave with a dead creature under one arm with black rods sticking out of its back. She scrabbled back away from it until her back hit the cave wall.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, "W-where am I?"

"Don't worry, your safe...ish," said the Centaur, "Here, you're probably hungry."

He dropped the creature under his arm in the sand. She looked at it and saw that it already had a good few chunks taken out of it and was missing an arm. She swallowed as she stared at the corpse and felt her stomach give a loud growl. She wanted to sink her teeth into it so badly it hurt. But she couldn't, not yet at least.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"A cave somewhere in Hueco Mundo, the realm of the Hollows," said the Centaur.

"Hollows?" she asked, "What are…"

Her eyes widened as some deep instinct told her everything and she felt something start to claw at her mind.

"There you go," said the Centaur, "Now eat. Or you'll turn into a monster."

He kicked the body towards her and it landed directly in front of her. She stared down at it for a moment, before the hunger returned stronger than ever and she fell on the creature like a ravenous beast.

It didn't take long for her to finish the entire thing. After finishing the last piece of flesh, she sat back and closed her eyes as a rush of energy flowed through her, pushing back the onslaught in the back of her mind.

"Feel better?" asked the creature.

She nodded.

"So whats your name?" it asked.

"I...don't know," she said, "I...can't remember anything."

The creature sighed.

"In that case, I guess I'd best give you one," it said, "Before you get landed with something like Silver Eyes."

She couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Thats your name?" she asked.

Silver gave her a look.

"Yes and yes, I know its corny," he said, "So, how about...Tier Harribel?"

She cocked her head, running the name around her mind.

"It'll do," she said, "Better than Silver Eyes in any case."

Silver gave a good natured growl as he stepped further into the cave and lay down against the wall.

"Um, why exactly did you help me?" asked Harribel, "I might be new, but I somehow know that this is a pretty cutthroat place. I bet most would have just eaten me."

"It may be cutthroat, but its also lonely," said Silver, "I've been here...well, I have no idea how long I've been here, but it feels like an eternity. That gets pretty lonely, so I was eager for some company."

"I see…"

The two Hollows fell silent for a moment before Silver spoke up again.

"Hey, this might be an odd question, but do you know what year it is in the World of the Living?" he asked.

Harribel rested her chin on her hand as she thought.

"I can't remember very much about my Human life," she said, "But I think it was 1983 when I died."

"Really?" asked Silver, sounding surprised, "Thats odd…"

"What is?" asked Harribel.

"Oh, nothing," said Silver, "Just surprised is all. I guess time is really ambiguous here."

* * *

Silver's POV

" _1983 huh?"_ I thought, _"Why do I feel like that date's important?"_

I wasn't sure why, but that date seemed significant considering how Harribel had entered this world. After a few moments, I shrugged. If it was important I'm sure I'd find out the reason in the future.

"So what now?" asked Harribel.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, do we stay together?" she asked.

"Thats up to you," I said, "I certainly won't turn down company if you want to stick around, but if you want to go off on your own I won't blame you."

Harribel looked over at me for a moment, before she nodded.

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

"In that case, I guess we're stuck together," I said, getting to my feet, "Shall we go?"

Harribel stood as well and nodded.

"Lets go."

* * *

After that, Harribel and I started traveling and hunting together. With my weapons and her ability to swim through the sand, it was easier than ever before to hunt down Hollows. With every kill, our power increased and I felt as if I was becoming closer and closer to something, although what that could be I don't know.

As I said before, time is meaningless under the cold moon of Hueco Mundo, but in the time we were together, Harribel and I became friends. However, as with all things, eventually our time together came to an end. Violently.

* * *

It was after another successful hunt where we had managed to kill a small patrol of Hollows that I was pretty sure worked for Barragan and so had eaten our fill. We were resting after the battle when we both suddenly felt a massive source of Spiritual Pressure heading our way. We shot to our feet and turned to face it, right before something massive dropped out of the sky and nearly crushed us with a pair of fists the size of cars. It was only pure instinct and our rudimentary Sonido that saved us.

"Hehehe, looks like I missed," said the voice of the fists owner as he slowly stood, looming over us.

He...was...massive, even bigger than a Gillion. The majority of his body is tan in color, with a Humanoid his torso with a lower body that almost resembled a massive centipede, with eight large elephant-like legs on each side, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an Ankylosaurus. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes emerged from his elbows and his mask resembled a twisted Oni mask with a number of purple horns extending over his scalp and red flame patterns around the eyes.

"You two might actually be worth eating!" roared the monstrous Hollow, "Suerte!"

He swung his fists at us again and we dodged once more.

"Why do I get the feeling that this won't be easy?" I muttered.

"Don't worry Silver, we can take him," said Harribel, flexing her tail, "Lets go!"

She leaped forwards and dove under the sand, shooting towards the bigger Hollow at high speed.

"NO HARRIBEL, DON'T!" I shouted.

"Foolish!" shouted the massive Hollow, slamming a foot into the sand.

The resulting impact released a shockwave so powerful it blasted Harribel out of the sand and into the air.

"W-what the…?" she gasped, eyes wide with shock.

"Idiot!"

I appeared in front of Harribel, just in time to block the Hollows fist on my shield. The impact sent me flying back, crashing into Harribel and cracking my shield and nearly broke my arm. We slammed into the sand with a loud crash that shook the earth. I gasped in pain as I felt my carapace and my bones break from the impact. I had twisted us so I consented Harribels landing.

"S-Silver," gasped Harribel, pushing herself up.

"I-idiot, why did you go running in like that?" I groaned, "Can't you tell hes out of our league?"

"S-sorry," stuttered Harribel, "I-I guess I got carried away."

I grunted and slowly got to my feet, stumbling slightly as I tried to put weight on one of my forelegs that had been broken in the impact.

"Damn, hes strong," I said, "I-I don't think we can beat him."

"Then what should we do?" asked Harribel.

I formed a sword in my left hand, my right having taken too much damage to be used.

"Get out of here," I said, "We can't beat him and I can't run with these injuries."

I indicated to my lame leg.

"B-but what about your regeneration?" asked Harribel.

"With all these injuries, it will take to long to recover," I said, "Go, get away from here."

"B-but I can't leave you!" said Harribel, "You'll be killed!"

"Probably," I said, "But thats the way things go. This world is unforgiving and there's no place in it for a lame horse."

"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!" shouted Harribel, "I can't leave you! I don't want to be alone!"

I stared at Harribel as tears began to leak from her mask.

"Sorry, but your gonna have to," I said, "Like I said, I can't run and if you stay here, we'll both die."

I glanced up and shoved Harribel out of the way as the Massive Hollow finally caught up with us and fired a Cero at us.

"HARRIBEL, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I roared as I fired of a Cero of my own to counter it, "DO IT NOW!"

I formed a sword in my left hand and charged the Massive Hollow, carving a deep gash in his hand as he reached for Harribel. The Hollow let out a roar of pain and turned his attention to me. I dodged his other hand as he tried to punch me. I wasn't sure why I wanted Harribel to leave since I definitely didn't stand a chance against this monster on my own, but some deep seated instinct was telling me that I didn't want her around for this.

I continued to dodge around the monster's attacks and retaliate with my own, despite the fact the cuts I was leaving were likely no more than paper cuts the the monster and just seemed to be making it madder. I vaguely noticed that Harribel had finally taken my advice and left the area, leaving me to face the monster alone. That momentary distraction was enough that I nearly missed another attempt to grab me and barely dodged its hand, slicing off the tip of its finger as I did. I landed on top of a nearby dune and stumbled, panting for breath as the massive chunk of Hollow landed next to me and the Monster drew back his hand, examining wound with an air of irritation.

"Not bad tiny," he said, "Its been awhile since I've been hurt like this. You might be what I need to make me a Vasto Lorde!"

I gritted my teeth under my mask. This was going nowhere. I was too weak thanks to my injuries to do any real damage to the bastard and it would take either a long time or a crap ton of Spirit Energy to heal my wounds, neither of which I could afford to waste right now. Then, my eye was drawn to the fingertip that was laying next to me. The thing was larger than I was and probably just as heavy, but it got me thinking. In order to gain a Hollow's power from devouring them, you didn't actually have to eat the whole thing. Sure in order to get the most out of it, you had to eat more, but even a single bite was enough to give a massive boost in some cases. Considering how big and strong this thing was, chances were that that finger contained more Spirit Energy than most Hollows had in there entire body. I smirked. I had a new advantage. I raised my sword and stabbed it into the finger next to me.

"What are you doing?" asked the Massive Hollow at my admittedly odd move.

"Let me let you in on a little secret big guy," I said, "I don't need to use my mouth to consume other Hollows. I can absorb them through my weapons if I do fatal damage or if they are already dead. And since this finger isn't connected to you any more…"

As I spoke, the finger was rapidly covered in black from the point my sword had penetrated and began to be absorbed into my weapon.

"...I can absorb it with no problem."

The Monsters eyes widened as the last of his finger vanished into my sword and my Spiritual Pressure spiked.

"Heh, and now I'm back at full power," I said as my wounds rapidly healed from the influx of power, "This fight is…"

I was cut off as I felt my Spiritual Power suddenly pulse.

"W-what…" I gasped, my hand going to my chest, "W-whats going on?"

My power pulsed again, going out of control as an aura of silver light appeared around me and my Spiritual Pressure settled over the area, making my attacker shift uneasily as it continued to rise. I don't know how to explain it, but the closest I can come is that my heart, or what passed for it, was pulsating. I gasped as my power continued to pulse, growing in strength and frequency with each one, until it reached a peak.

CRACK!

My eyes widened as a crack appeared in my chest, silver light pouring out of it as it slowly widened and was joined by more that rapidly spread over my whole body.

"GRAAAHHAHHGGG!" I yelled as my power pulsed once more and I felt my body shatter, releasing a massive explosion of Spiritual Pressure that completely dwarfed the one caused by Harribel's transformation.

I felt my Spiritual Body come apart then begin to reform into something new, something strong. Very strong. I could feel my power being compressed down into a much smaller size and amplified to the point that it wasn't even close to what it was before. I let out another howl as my outpouring power slowly lessened and sank back into my body as I fell to my hands and knees, something I hadn't been able to comfortably do since I had come to Hueco Mundo.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself staring down at a pair of black armoured hands that were a lot smaller than I remembered. I exhaled, breathing out a cloud of steam as I slowly moved to get to my feet, only to stumble slightly as I found myself stood on two legs again. I looked down and saw that my body was once more human in size and shape. It was black, resembling a skin tight bodysuit, with a familiar black armour on my hands, hips, feet and shoulders. I flexed my fingers and my hand shifted into a sword, just as it used to. Nice to see that some things don't change. I brought my free hand to my head and ran it over my mask and head. It was nearly identical to my old one, with the only exception being that my 'hair' was now longer.

Examination done, I turned my gaze on the now terrified Hollow.

"So, are you ready to continue?" I asked calmly.

 **And done. Silver finally makes that next step, all thanks to Yammy. His new design is based on Isley's uniform before he Awakened, only his mask and hair are still the same as his old form.**

 **I don't think I really earned the scene with Harribel, but aww well. Next time they meet will be...actually, no spoilers.**

 **Trust me, the significance of Harribel's nightmare and the date is rather large. Some of you might actually be able to figure out what the main crossover will be from it. I wonder if any of you will…**

 **Anyway, I need to go to bed now, so I'll see you all next time! Until then, leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **And we're back. I don't think I have anything to add here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

You know how in the Anime, the characters state that Vasto Lorde are much, much more powerful than Adjuchas? Well, they are right but simply saying it does nothing to give you an actual idea of how much stronger they were and the fact that all the power levels in the Anime are pretty ambiguous don't help. However, I can safely tell you that the gulf in power between an Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde was oceanic. Before, the Massive Hollow before me had more Spiritual Pressure than I did and yet now the distance between us was so massive it wasn't even funny.

"So, are we going to continue or not?" I asked again.

The Massive Hollow gulped and took a step back, an act that would have been hilarious considering the size difference between us. I could tell he was scared out of his mind just by looking at him and, despite all the damage he'd done to me, I suddenly found myself unwilling to do anything to him. It felt to much like I'd be kicking a scared little child.

"Never mind," I said, turning away from the Hollow, "Fighting you would be a waste of my time. I guess I should go find Harribel."

I began to walk away, heading in the direction I'd seen Harribel run in. However, before I'd gone more than a few steps, a Cero slammed into my back. I stopped and looked back at the Hollow.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" roared the Monstrous Hollow, "I don't care how strong you are, I will not be ignored...huh?"

His eyes widened as I appeared in front of him, silver Cero charged in my bow arm.

"Cero Arquero," I said.

There was a flash and my Cero fired in the form of countless streams of energy that resembled a Quincy's arrows. The barrage of powerful blasts slammed into the Massive Hollow, blasting chunks from his body, causing him to roar in pain and collapse.

"Still want to fight?" I asked, summoning an arrow to my hand, "I don't need to consume any more of you, but if you really want to die I'd be happy to test the new power of my Flechas Negras against you."

I flexed my Spiritual Pressure and the Hollow was forced even deeper into the ground and blood spurted from his wounds. He gave a whimper and went limp as he lost consciousness.

"Thats what I thought," I said, dismissing my weapons.

"Now, I guess I should go find Harribel," I said.

Just one problem. I had no idea which way she had gone. Thanks to the Hollows Cero, I had completely lost track of which direction Harribel had gone in and since this bloody desert was rather lacking in discernible landmarks, I had nothing to help. I would have tried tracking her by her Spiritual Pressure, but my sudden increase in power had completely thrown off my senses. I couldn't even begin to sense which way she'd gone with both mine and the Massive Hollows Spiritual Pressure saturating the area. I sighed.

"Aw well, I have no doubt she'll be fine and we'll see one another again," I said, "Heh, I can't wait to see how strong she'll become."

I spun around, picked a direction and started walking, leaving the Massive Hollow to whatever fate awaited him.

* * *

You know what the worst part of becoming a Vasto Lorde was? The fact that now no one would challenge me. When I was an Adjuchas, many Hollows heard rumors of power and attempted to fight me, whether to prove their own strength or to gain mine from consuming me. Barragan even sent a few groups of his Hollows out to try and recruit me, but I wanted to be under that crusty old skeletons thumb about as much as I wanted to be under Aizens. Unlike Aizen however, Barragan had nothing to tempt me, so I turned his minions into lunch. Now however no one even wanted anything to do with me, not even Barragan.

However, at least one thing had changed. I'd finally found a place I could set myself up as a base of operations. Apparently, Las Noches wasn't the only building in Hueco Mundo as I had found a run down old mansion located in the northern section of the Desert, although exactly how I knew it was in the north I have no idea. It wasn't exactly what I'd call a palace, but it was enough for me.

* * *

It was shortly after I claimed the house as my home that something very interesting happened. I was rummaging through the pile of junk I'd found the the basement for useful furniture when I sensed two average Spiritual Pressures enter the building. Curious, I extended my senses out and felt a large group of Spiritual Pressure signatures approaching, apparently following the first signatures. Curious, I used my Sonido to get to the top of the staircase in the foyer so I could watch what was about to go down from out of sight. I leant on the balcony railing and looked down as two Hollows entered the house, one supporting the other.

They were both insect-like in form, with one being a centipede that appeared to have two extra bodys emerging from near its head. Its companion looked like a giant scorpion with white bone armour marked with red patterns and a yellow stinger. The scorpion looked like it was hurt with blood dripping from a rather large crack in its carapace.

"Come on Menoly, we can hide in here," said the centipede, "Damn them, why can't they just leave us alone?!"

"Loly, please, you have to leave me," said the scorpion, "I-I'll only slow you down. Please, just leave me and go!"

"Like hell I will," snapped Loly, "We've been together since we came to this place and I won't abandon you!"

I blinked. That was unexpected. Those two were Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, the two Arrancar that were assigned to keep an eye on Orihime and ended up kicking the snot out of her. I turned my eyes to the doors as the other Spiritual Pressures I could sense arrived and kicked the doors in, revealing a group of Barragans minions, lead by a crab-like Hollow. Because of course they were.

"Well well, it looks like you've run out of places to run," said the crab as the Hollows filed into the house and around the walls, surrounding the two insects.

Loly let out a hissing growl and stepped in front of her partner, flexing her arms as poison dripped from her sharp legs, eating small holes in the floor. The crab just laughed at the display.

"Oh, how pathetic," he said, "You know you can't beat us all and there's nowhere left for you to run. Now, I'll give you two one last chance. Come back with us and swear your allegiance to His Majesty, Lord Barragan or we will destroy you!"

"GO TO HELL!" roared Loly, swinging her arms at the crab, splattering poison everywhere.

The crab just laughed he used his claw to deflect the attack, ignoring the poison as it sizzled on his shell, doing no damage.

"Oh no my dear, that will do you no good against me," said the crab, "Not to mention, even if you could beat me, you'd still have to defeat my men and that would be impossible. Now, its time to die!"

The Hollows all began to charge Ceros as Loly and Menoly huddled together. Menoly looked like she was about to cry while Loly was glaring at their attackers. Now I found myself in a bit of a quandary. Sure, Loly and Menoly treated Orihime horribly in the Anime, but they weren't evil. Or rather, they weren't any more evil than any other Hollow and they hadn't done anything wrong yet. Plus, I was bored, lonely and the idea of sticking it to Barragan was also rather attractive. I smirked behind my mask and pushed off the railing.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Loly gritted her teeth in helpless fury as the combined Spiritual Pressure of so many Ceros forced her and Menoly to their knees, unable to move to escape, even if they didn't have anywhere to escape to. Why damnit? Why did this have to happen? They just wanted to be left alone but that stuck up bastard Barragan just had to have them for his army. She wasn't even sure why he wanted them, they weren't all that strong after all. There were plenty of stronger Hollows in the Desert. However, none of that mattered now as they were about to die.

"L-Loly," whispered Menoly.

"I won't leave you," said Loly, wrapping her arm around the scorpion Hollow as gently as she could, "Not ever."

"Aww, isnt that sweet," sneered the Crab Hollow, "FIRE!"

The Hollows cackled with glee as they released their Cero. Loly closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable end, wondering fleetingly what would actually happen to them once they were destroyed like this. Then, a dull booming sound reached her ears, followed by a loud crash, similar to glass breaking.

"Don't you know its rude to discharge attacks in someone elses home?" said a deep voice from just in front of her.

Loly slowly opened her eyes, realizing in the process that she and Menoly hadn't been blown to bits, to see a rather strange sight. Stood between the two Insect Hollows and their attackers was a very small Hollow with black armour with his hand outstretched as if he had just caught something. The attacking Hollows all looked shocked and surprised by the black Hollows sudden appearance.

"You...your Silver Eyes!" said the Crab Hollow.

The Black Hollow sighed.

"I hate that name," he said, "It no longer suits me now I'm a Vasto Lorde. No, my name is Isley Norte."

Loly stared at the Vasto Lorde in shock and awe as silver and black Spiritual Energy began to leak of him.

"These two are under my protection," said Isley, indicating to Loly and Menoly, "Leave, or I will destroy you."

The Hollows stared at Isley before the Crab Hollow let out a growl.

"We're not going anywhere," he growled, "We were ordered to either retrieve or exterminate those two insects behind you by His Majesty and nothing will stop us from achieving that."

Isley sighed.

"Very well."

He held out a hand and black spirit energy shot out, forming into the shape of a large Claymore.

"In that case, I guess I will be bloodying my sword today after all."

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE US!" roared the Crab, "KILL HIM!"

The Hollows howled as they pounced at Isley.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, do you?" asked Isley, raising his sword, "Now disappear."

There was a flash and Isley flicked his sword, cleaning the blood from the weapon as the surrounding Hollows seemed to explode, leaving only the crab-like Hollow, who's arm flew from his body. The Crab hollow fell to his knees as Isley stepped up and placed the tip of his sword under his chin.

"Pathetic," he said, "Adjuchas have no chance against a Vasto Lorde."

The Crab glared up at Isley.

"I left you alive for a reason," said Isley, "I want you to take a message back to Barragan. Tell him that if he sends any more of his men into my territory, I will slaughter them all. The North is MINE!"

He grabbed the Crab Hollow by the throat and dragged him out the door where he threw him away from the ruin in the direction of Las Noches. Trash successfully removed, Isley stepped back through the door and approached Loly and Menoly. Loly narrowed her eyes and moved in front of her still injured partner. She was under no illusions that she could actually beat Isley, but that didn't mean she was just going to roll over and let him hurt her.

"Well, that was a pain and a half," said Isley as he approached, "Are you two alright?"

Loly frowned. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Hmm, thats a nasty wound," said Isley from behind her.

Lolys eyes widened as she realized that Isley had somehow got behind her and was now examining Menoly's wound. She spun around and saw the Vasto Lorde stood next to Menoly, who looked scared out of her wits, examining the gash in her carapace.

"Well, no point in letting all that go to waste," said Isley, indicating to the slowly dissolving hollows he'd killed, "You two eat up. I'm sure you're starving by now and the Spirit Energy will help you recover. After that you should rest, your safe here."

He turned and started heading towards a door that led deeper into the house.

"Hold it!" said Loly, ignoring Menolys frantic motions for her to stop.

"Hmm?" said Isley.

"Whats your game?" asked the Centipede Hollow, "Why are you helping us?"

"I didn't think I needed a reason to do the right thing," said Isley, "But if you really must know its because I'm not exactly Barragans biggest fan and relish the chance to stick it to him."

"So what, you help us, feed us and let us rest and don't expect anything exchange?" growled Loly, "You really expect us to believe that?"

"And what could I possibly want from you?" asked Isley, "I don't need to feed now I'm a Vasto Lorde, you aren't strong enough to provide a challenge and I'm not like Barragan, constantly searching for more sycophants to grovel at my feet. If you want to leave then go, I won't stop you."

He vanished through the door, leaving Loly and Menoly alone in the decaying foyer. Loly scoffed and turned away.

"Come on Menoly, lets go," she said, slithering towards the door.

She paused as she realized the Scorpion wasn't following her. She looked back and saw that she was still staring after Isley.

"Menoly?"

"We should stay," said Menoly.

"What? Why?" asked Loly in surprise.

"You know Barragan won't stop," said Menoly, "He'll keep coming after us until we're dead. But, if we're with him, we'll be able to survive."

"So what, we trade one master for another?" demanded Loly, "How is that any better?!"

Menoly turned and met her long time friends eyes.

"Can you honestly say you think Isley is anything like Barragan?"

"Can you honestly say hes not exactly like him?" countered Loly, "For all we know, hes even worse!"

"Then I guess we'll have to take the chance," said Menoly, "You can't honestly say you want to keep running away? Living here is hard enough without having to constantly look over your shoulder."

Loly hesitated for a moment, before she let out a growl and slammed her arm into the ground.

"Damn it, I hate it when you talk sense," she growled, "Fine, we'll stick around."

She looked at the dead Hollows that were quickly starting to disappear.

"Well, if we're going to stay, I guess we should take his advice and eat."

* * *

Isley POV

I smiled as I pushed of the door I was leaning against and headed into the basement. I had heard everything that they said and it sounded like I'd need to find more furniture to make this place liveable for three.

 **And with that, I'm done. So, Isley had beaten Yammy, even if he didn't kill him, lost Harribel and gained two new companions. This should make for an interesting change.**

 **Here are a few translations:**

 **Cero Arquero means Zero Archer and is a variation of a Cero that turns the attack into something similar to Starrks Cero Metralleta. Its not as powerful, but he can alter the trajectory of the shots.**

 **Flechas Negras means black arrows and are the arrows he can fire. They can vary in number, power and size and track the target.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **And we're back. I don't think I have anything to add here, so lets dive right in. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

It was nice to have company again. Sure Loly was a little cold at first, but Menoly was pleasant to talk to and eventually managed to convince the Centipede to lighten up around me. A bit of house building was also good for building bridges, although there was only so much we could do without actually tools and materials. Still, we were able to fix the ruin up into something vaguely liveable.

Time continued to march along in its usual vagueness as we continued our existence. It seemed that my declaration that I was claiming the North had ticked off Barragan because the so-called King kept sending his men after us. However, thanks to that and a bit of training, Loly and Melony were both advancing extremely quickly and were quickly reaching the point where they were among the strongest Adjuchas in Hueco Mundo. Something deep seated instinct told me that neither of them would ever reach the level of Vasto Lorde, but that was alright. That didn't mean they couldn't become very strong.

In addition to my girls, there was also a number of other Hollows who migrated to the North in order to get away from Barragans control. They weren't really allied with me, but I still made a point to help them out by keeping my promise and slaughtering any of Barragans forces who entered my territory. It was also during this time that we found the fourth member of our little group.

* * *

We were returning to the house after a successful hunt when we all suddenly sensed a truly massive source of Spiritual Pressure washed over us, nearly squashing Loly and Menoly flat. Even I felt my knees buckle slightly from the force. It was even greater than mine!

"W-what the hell was that?!" gasped Menoly.

"Another Vasto Lorde," I said, "But where the hell did it come from?"

I narrowed my eyes as I turned in the direction of the source.

"You two head back," I said, "The owner of that Spiritual Pressure might be a problem for us. I need to see who it is."

"B-but Master Isley…" said Menoly.

I sighed and cut her off.

"I thought I told you not to call me master," I said, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Look, I need to look into this, but judging from the Spiritual Pressure, you won't be able to do anything should whoever this is be hostile. Head back to the house, you'll be safe there."

"But…"

I shut her up by placing my hand on her head.

"Don't worry Menoly, I'll be fine," I said, "You to Loly."

The Centipede sniffed and turned away from me.

"Like I'd ever worry about you," she said, "Because I know that there is nothing that can threaten you."

I blinked. That was a little unexpected but not unwelcome.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Loly," I said with a smile, "Now get going."

Loly nodded.

"Got it, lets go Menoly."

"O-Ok."

The two girls scuttled off, leaving me to turn in the direction of the massive source of Spiritual Pressure. I took off and rocketed across the desert. Despite the fact I wasn't part horse anymore, I was even faster than I was before and my new form meant I was more agile to go with my speed. Thanks to that speed, it didn't take long for me to reach the source of the Spiritual Pressure and what I found nearly made me fall out of the sky with surprise.

Kneeling in the middle of a ring of dead and partly eaten Hollows was a winged humanoid Hollow with a vaguely feminine form who looked about 2 meters tall, with a single horn on her forehead, short, messy silver blond hair and a mask that looked like a marble statue. Her skin was a shade of pale violet with white plates covering her torso. Her hole was through the center of her chest.

"No way, thats impossible," I muttered, "Is that Priscilla?"

Despite the fact it should have been impossible, the Hollow stopped eating and tilted her head.

"Pris...cilla? My name," she whispered, "Daddy?"

I gulped. I could tell from her Spiritual Pressure that she was definitely a Vasto Lorde and her power was on a completely different level to mine. I really hope that her personality isn't like Priscilla or I was in deep trouble.

I jerked back as Priscilla suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of me, her face inches from mine.

"WHERES MY DADDY?!" she screamed, blasting me of my feet from the force of the shout.

I slammed into the side of a nearby dune and immediately used Sonido to avoid Priscilla's spear-like fingers as they extended towards me. I quickly formed a sword and took a stance, inwardly cursing my misfortune. Why couldn't the energy source have been something a little less lethal?

"Daddy? Is that you?" said Priscilla, withdrawing her fingers and turning to me as tears began to leak from her masks eyeholes, "I want to go home, I want my Daddy."

"Er, can I fight her?" I muttered, "Shes like a child…"

"DADDY!"

"YIPES!"

I jumped back as Priscilla slammed her hand into the desert where I had been standing a moment before. Priscilla fell to her knees and started crying as if she hadn't just tried to cave my head in.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl?!" I gasped.

"Please Daddy, help me," whispered Priscilla, "I'm so lonely…"

I hesitated for a second, before dispersing my sword and slowly approaching the crying Vasto Lorde, ready to react should she attack me again. I froze as she turned her eyes on me, two golden orbs that glowed like suns. For a moment we remained like that, just staring at each other. Then, guided by some unknown instinct, I offered her my hand. I half expected to lose it, but to my surprise, the One Horned Hollow took the offered hand and smiled at me. I have no idea how I knew she had smiled when her face was covered with a mask, but somehow I knew thats exactly what she did.

"Daddy," she said.

I sighed.

"Alright, daddy it is," I said, "Come on Priscilla, lets go home."

"Ok."

* * *

"Who the hell is that?!" demanded Loly, pointing at Priscilla, who was hiding behind me and peeking out at my companions.

"This is Priscilla," I said, "She was the source of that Spiritual Pressure we felt earlier."

"B-but then why did you bring her back here?" asked Menoly, eyeing Priscilla with trepidation.

"Shes strong, but she has the mind of a child," I said, "I have no doubt that she could take care of herself, but leaving her alone probably isn't the best idea. Otherwise we might have an insane monster with on the rampage that no one can stop. With that in mind, I suggest that you two play nice."

"Tch," said Loly, "Fine, I guess…"

She twitched slightly as Priscilla suddenly appeared between her and Menoly, who nearly jumped out of her skin at the powerful Hollows sudden appearance. She looked between the two other females for a moment, before she once again somehow managed to smile through her mask.

"Big sisters!" she chirped.

Loly and Menoly yelped as the much smaller Hollow grabbed them both in tight embraces that, judging from the loud cracking and pained yelps were a little too tight.

"See what I mean?" I asked.

"Point...taken," gasped Loly, "Let...go!"

"C-can't...breath!" gasped Menoly.

I chucked.

"Alright Priscilla, thats enough," I said, "If your not careful, you'll kill them."

"Huh?"

Priscilla looked over at me with wide, innocent eyes that were extremely at odds with her demonic form.

"Kill?" she asked.

I smiled as I rested a hand on her head.

"Your a lot stronger than Loly and Menoly," I said, "If you're not careful, you could break them."

"Ok Daddy," said Priscilla, releasing the two Adjuchas.

They collapsed, gasping for breath.

"Good girl," I said.

"Daddy?" gasped Loly.

"Yes, she seems to have adopted me as her father," I said, "And since she could easily crush me, I thought it best not to dissuade her."

"What do you mean?" asked Menoly.

"Well, for starters she probably would have taken my head off, but another reason is that she might have imprinted on someone else," I said, "Can you imagine what would happen if Barragan got a hold of her?"

Loly and Menoly both gulped at the thought.

"He'd be unstoppable," breathed Loly.

"Exactly," I said, "No one deserves to be turned into a weapon, especially not a child like this one. Innocence is hard enough to find in this world, I'd like to protect what little I can."

I rubbed Priscilla's head, making her giggle happily.

* * *

Following the addition of Priscilla, things began to get...messy. We began to hear rumors about Soul Reapers and large numbers of Arrancar wandering in Hueco Mundo recruiting Hollows and searching for Vasto Lorde. While Arrancar weren't new, they were never that strong. These Arrancar on the other hand were powerful, so much so that many of them were able to go toe to toe with the most powerful Hollows that called Hueco Mundo home. From the sound of things, Aizen was on the move. I knew that eventually one of his men would find us and try to recruit me, I was kinda famous after all. Of course, that wasn't the only significant event that would give me a headache, even if they did happen rather rapidly.

* * *

The first indication that everything was going to change was when the sky overhead lit up with a brilliant flash of golden light and a truly massive wave of Spiritual Pressure slammed into the Desert. This wasn't like when Harribel appeared though, no, this was on an entirely different level, even forcing Priscilla and I to our knees from the sheer force. It was only thanks to us flexing our own Spiritual Pressure that Loly and Menoly weren't seriously injured by whatever it was.

"W-what the hell?!" gasped Loly, "W-whats going on?!"

I slowly forced myself to look up, only to be forced to look away again as the light nearly blinded me. I did however see something small and burning plummeting towards the Desert like a meteor. A moment later, the meteor hit the Desert and the ground shook from the force. There was a flash as a massive mushroom cloud of green and gold energy erupted in the distance. The Spiritual Pressure let up, allowing Loly and Menoly to slowly stand up.

"Is it over?" asked the scorpion.

I didn't answer, instead keeping my gaze fixed on the horizon. My sensitive ears told me that something big was coming. Then, the dunes in the distance were suddenly blasted apart by a massive shockwave that was making its way towards us at an impressive paces.

"MENOLY, LOLY, GET DOWN!" I shouted, charging a Cero, "Priscilla, fire the strongest Cero you can at that shockwave!"

The child-like Vasto Lorde gave a scared whimper, but obeyed, charging a golden Cero at the tip of her horn. We nearly didn't make it as the shockwave rampaged across the sands, but our Cero finished charging just in time and we fired them, creating a backward force that split the shockwave enough that it only knocked us off our feet rather than completely crushing us. The house wasn't so lucky and was completely leveled. I quickly formed a pair of wings on my back and my hands into shields and wrapped them around my companions, protecting them as best I could from the sandstorm.

After what felt like an eternity, the howling wind finally stilled and I released my companions from my protective cocoon, shedding the sand that covered us as I did.

"Alright, what was that?" asked Menoly as she stretched out her body and tried to get the sand out of her joints.

"I'd say either an atomic bomb or a meteor impact," said Loly, "Neither of which should be possible in a place with no connection to space or resources to build bombs!"

"I'm not so sure its that simple," I said, "Didn't you feel that Spiritual Pressure?"

"Hard not to," muttered Loly, "But what could produce such strong Spiritual Pressure?"

"I have no idea," I muttered, still looking in the direction the shock wave had come from.

"I know that look," said Loly, "You're going to check out the impact site, aren't you?"

"I am," I said, "You girls wait here and…"

"Oh hell no!" snapped Loly, "Theres no way we're letting you go face whatever made that blast on your own! Right Menoly?"

"Right," said the scorpion.

I sighed.

"Look, I appreciate that your worried, but…"

"Don't you dare say it!" snapped Menoly, "I know that we probably won't be much help if we do run into whatever that Spiritual Pressure belonged to, but neither will you!"

I raised an eyebrow at the Scorpion Hollow. That was unexpected. It sounded more like something Loly would say rather than the more reserved Scorpion. I could see that she was tearing up behind her mask and I got the distinct impression that if she was Human, she'd be hugging me right now.

"If we're with you, we might be able to help," she said, "And if not...at least we can do our best."

"What she said," said Loly, "You're not leaving us behind this time Isley, no matter what."

Priscilla tugged on my arm and nodded slightly as I looked at her. I sighed.

"Fine, then I guess we should get going," I said, "Come on. Lets go."

 **And with that, I'm done. Next time, another clue and Isley and his crew are recruited by Aizen.**

 **I ummed and arred over whether or not I should include Priscilla in this since I didn't feel that she added that much to the story, but eventually I caved. Shes a very powerful individual, even more so than Isley, but shes basically a young child in mind, so shes not actually that dangerous. So long as you don't make her mad. Another idea I had involved Rigardo, but in the end I went with Priscilla.**

 **Thats probably not how physics work, but we're in a spiritual world inhabited by Soul Eating monsters. I don't think the laws of physics work quite the same way.**

 **And with that, I'm signing out. Please leave a review on your way out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **And we're back. I received a couple of questions about Priscilla, so I'll quickly clear them up. She isnt from Bleach, shes from Claymore. Shes sort of the overarching villain of the Manga, although this Priscilla isn't anything like the one from Claymore. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

When we arrived at ground zero it was to find a large, oddly shaped crater full of natural glass that was stained a mixture of gold and green. The source of the impact was nowhere to be seen, but I could sense some lingering Spiritual Pressure that felt strangely...empty.

"What in the world did this?" asked Menoly, tapping her claw on the glass, "This is really thick. The amount of heat and power behind that blast must have been massive."

"No kidding," said Loly, "And what's with that Spiritual Pressure?"

"Daddy!"

I looked up to where Priscilla was floating above the area.

"Come see!"

I frowned. I wasn't sure what Priscilla could have seen from up there we couldn't see from down here. Maybe she could see whatever caused this damage? My wings emerged from my back as I flew up to join her.

"What's...up..." I said, trailing off as I looked down at the crater.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the crater as a whole. Despite what it appeared from the ground, it wasn't actually just an irregularly shaped hole in the ground, instead it had an obvious shape. That of three pairs of tattered wings.

"What the hell?" I gasped, "How in the world could something do that?"

I looked around, trying to find anything that could explain such a bizarre formation. Instead, I spotted a white clad figure with a large, black scythe resting over his shoulder.

"Uh oh, that doesn't look good," I muttered, "Come on Priscilla, we should go. Out of everyone, I don't want him to be the one to find us."

Priscilla looked at me curiously, but followed me as I dropped out of the sky and landed beside Loly and Menoly.

"Come on ladys, its time to go," I said, "Theres nothing here. We'll have to find out what caused this another time."

"Right," they said.

I started to lead the way away from the crater, intending to avoid having to deal with that particular Arrancar for now. I wasn't confident he wouldn't just attack us considering his character.

"Seh, I thought I sensed something strong around here."

I twitched at the sound of the voice as the Arrancar I had spotted approaching from a distance. Apparently he was faster than I thought.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Loly, "A Human? Or a Soul Reaper?"

"Neither, hes an Arrancar," I said.

"Whats an Arrancar?" asked Menoly.

"Its the name given to Hollows who remove their masks to gain Soul Reaper powers," I said, "It roughly translates as Broken Mask."

"Why would anyone want to do something like that?" sneered Loly, "Who would want anything to do with that scum?"

"Perhaps because doing so grants a huge boost in power," I said, "Can't you feel it? His Spiritual Pressure is rather high."

"My, you are well informed," said the Arrancar, "I recognize you. You are the King in the North, Isley Norte, right?"

"I am," I said, "And you are?"

The Arrancar sneered and raised his weapon to point at me.

"I am Nnoitra Gilga, Espada #8," said Nnoitra, "And I've been wanting to fight you for quite some time!"

He vanished.

"Crap."

I morphed my hands into a shield, just in time to block Nnoitra's attack. Despite that, the sheer force behind it sent me skidding back with a large crack in my shield. I came to a stop and let my now numb arms drop and morph back.

"Ouch, that hurt," I said as blood leaked sluggishly from the wounds in my forearms, "Its been awhile since anyone has been able to break my shield."

"Master!" shouted Menoly, moving to step in front of me.

"No, stay back," I said, making her stop.

"But Isley…"

"This guy is way to strong for you," I said, "The Espada are the most powerful of the Arrancar. His strength may be greater than mine."

"Really?" asked Loly, sounding surprised, "This clown? Stronger than a Vasto Lorde?"

"Tch, shut your mouth bitch!" snapped Nnoitra, pointing his weapon at her.

My eyes narrowed, right before Nnoitra jumped out of the way of a massive, silver Cero.

"Keep your weapon away from them," I growled, "Or I'll turn you to dust."

Nnoitra eyed me for a moment, before he gave a dark grin.

"Is that a promise?" he sneered.

I held out my hands and two Claymores formed in my grip.

"Of course it is," I said, "Now bring it on."

I vanished with Sonido and appeared behind Nnoitra, scissoring his neck between my swords. They sparked off his Hierro without even scratching it.

"Well, thats not good," I said, "OOF!"

Nnoitra spun on his heel and slammed his foot into my gut with enough force that it cracked my armour. I flew back, blood leaking from the teeth of my mask. As I did, I shifted my sword into a bow and large Flecha Negra. I fired the arrow with enough force that it broke the sound barrier and slammed into Nnoitra's shoulder with the force of a rocket, blasting him off his feet and actually managing to cut his Hierro slightly. However, the cut was barely enough to be classed as a paper cut.

"Is that it?" asked Nnoitra, "Is that really all the power of a Vasto Lorde?"

He vanished and slammed his weapon into my stomach, slamming me into the ground with enough force to crack my bones and carapace.

"GAH!" I gasped, coughing up more blood.

"YOUR WEAK!" shouted Nnoitra with a dark smile as he slammed his foot into my chest, making me cough up even more blood as I felt my broken bones crush my lungs.

This was insane! I knew Arrancars were strong, hell, an incomplete Arrancar was able to beat the snot out of Harribel before she became one, but I didn't think the difference would be this great! I couldn't even move under Nnoitra's Spiritual Pressure and he hadn't even released his Zanpakuto!.

"ISLEY!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Loly's voice. To my horror, she and Menoly were charging Nnoitra, poison dripping from Lolys legs and Menoly's stinger.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Loly.

"NO DON'T!" I shouted, but I was too late.

They struck, spraying poison all over him that immediately began to eat away at his uniform. Nnoitra's eye widened as it came into contact with his skin and started bubbling ominously. He let out a scream and a pulse of Spiritual Pressure that blasted the liquid of his body, revealing angry red marks where the poison had apparently done some damage.

"YOU DAMN MAGGOTS!" he roared, "HOW DARE YOU!"

He vanished with a Sonido and both girls were suddenly sent flying with blows from his weapon. They landed in a heap on the glassed area as Nnoitra reappeared and stuck out his tongue.

"NO!" I shouted as the Espada started charging a Cero.

My regeneration was working to fix the damage, but I sacrificed regeneration speed for the ability to heal my internal organs, an ability most Hollows lacked. It meant that I could survive injuries that would kill most Hollows, but it was not fast, not when most of my Spiritual Power went into my offencive powers.

"DIE!"

Nnoitra fired his Cero straight at Loly and Menoly, who were struggling to get to their feet as there insectoid legs failed to find any traction on the slick glass. I watched in horror as the Cero closed in to vaporize my friends.

Then, something appeared in front of the girls and caught the Cero.

"What the hell?!" gasped Nnoitra, eyes wide.

"I won't let you hurt them," said Priscilla as she crushed the Cero and glared at Nnoitra.

I stared at the childish Hollow in surprise. This was a side to her I'd never seen. Normally she was like an excitable and curious little girl who found the very thought of fighting terrifying. Now however, I could see that she was ready and perfectly willing to crush Nnoitra.

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Nnoitra.

Priscilla didn't answer, instead she vanished and reappeared with her claws ready to slash Nnoitra's gut open. The Arrancar took a step back, avoiding the strike, but before he could counter, Priscilla's claws extended. Nnoitra was barely able to avoid them, but he still took a trio of cuts across his chest that immediately began to bleed. The Arrancar paused to stare the wounds, giving Priscilla enough time to charge and fire a Cero. Due to his destraction, Nnoitra took it head on and was consumed by the golden light. After a moment, the Cero faded, revealing Nnoitra covered in nasty looking burns and his top was burnt off. He staggered slightly, before planting his Zanpakuto in the ground to stay upright. He glared at Priscilla.

"YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared as his Spiritual Pressure spiked.

He raised his Zanpakuto above his head.

"PRAY…!"

"NNOITRA, ENOUGH!"

The Espada froze before releasing his Zanpakuto. He turned to glare at the source of the voice.

"You...stay out of this, this is none of your business Nelliel."

My eyes widened as I felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure appear beside me. While I hadn't felt it in ages and I had only felt it once, there was no mistaking it. Nor was there any mistaking that green hair and mask fragment.

"On the contrary Nnoitra, this is very much my business," she said, "Not only am I stopping you from once more making a fool of yourself and unnecessarily slaughtering others, but our standing orders are to recruit the Vasto Lorde, not kill them."

"Tch…"

Nnoitra turned on his heel and stalked away. Nel ignored him and knelt down next to me.

"Hello again Silver," she said, "Or is it Isley now?"

"Isley," I said, grunting slightly as my bones started knitting back together.

Nel smiled.

"Need a hand with those?" she asked.

"No thanks, I got it," I said, not really wanting to get drooled on, "Just take a few steps back."

Nel raised an eyebrow, but did as I requested. I closed my eyes and gathered my Spirit Energy, before releasing it into my injuries. The resulting blast blew up a cloud of dust and drew a howl of pain from me as my broken bones and damaged organs rapidly healed.

"That...hurt," I gasped as I got to my feet.

"What was that?" asked Nel.

"My regeneration is effective, but slow," I said, "I can increase it by channeling my Spirit Energy, but it hurts since my body isn't used to it."

"MASTER!"

I looked up as Menoly and Loly came scuttling over.

"Are you alright?" demanded Menoly, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," I said, "Don't worry, my regeneration has taken care of my injurie...oof!"

I was cut off by Priscilla as she came barreling into me with the force of a train and started sobbing into my chest. I smiled and gently rubbed the One Horned Hollows head.

"Don't worry kid, I'm fine," I said.

"Thats quite the interesting group you've gathered," said Nel.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Loly, apparently just now noticing her, "Are you a friend of that bastard who did this to Isley?"

"Calm down Loly," I said, "This is Nelliel, shes an old acquaintance of mine."

"And I was hoping that you'd become an allie full time," said Nel.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" growled Loly.

"The person who turned me into an Arrancar is searching for powerful Hollows to help him achieve his goals," said Nel, "In exchange, he gives us more power and the ability to evolve beyond the hunger and instincts that drive us as Hollows."

I closed my eyes. This was what I was waiting for. The chance to evolve beyond a simple Hollow and maybe, just maybe, be able to avert some of the nastier events to come.

"Alright," I said, "Lets see what this master of yours has to say."

 **And I'm gonna end this one here. A bit shorter than normal, but eh, thats fine.**

 **So, from the feel of the Spiritual Pressure, can you lot guess who just arrived? And I wonder if you can piece together the new clues as to what the other world is? Should be interesting.**

 **Isley might be powerful, but an incomplete Arrancar was able to beat Harribel with little problem. An Espada would have no problem kicking the shit out of Isley. Priscilla is actually more powerful than Isley, but her childish nature makes actually using that power tricky. Its why she'll be one of his** **Fracción rather than the other way around.**

 **Time to sign out, leave a review etc. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Hollow Awakening

Usually Outsiders wake up as they are born. However, this one is a little different. He actually woke up in an afterlife. To bad its a shithole full of monsters. Maybe someone with a very different outlook can change the outcome?

 **And we're back. Before we begin, I think people misunderstood my explanation of the crater shape. Its not three wings, its six. Three pares of wings makes six. Anyway, with that clarification, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

And I think I'm in trouble. It had been...well, in Hueco Mundo its hard to tell, but it had been a while since Nel had picked us up to lead us to Las Noches where we were greeted by an annoyed Barragan, a pissed off Nnoitra and a set of instructions to wait for Aizen to show. Apparently he hadn't left the Soul Society yet and instead was traveling between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society regularly to make sure the preparations he was making were going well. There were actually very few fully mature Arrancar at the moment, just Barragan, Nel, Nnoitra and their Fracción, along with the three who would become the Privaron Espada but were currently just members of the Espada.

Fortunately, we weren't waiting very long before Aizen returned, apparently having received word of my arrival. Now we were stood before him and I reiterate my statement that I'm in trouble. Last time I met him, he was around other Soul Reapers, so his power was hidden, but now, among his followers, he wasn't hiding anything. His power was, simply put, massive and completely dwarfed every Hollows Spiritual Power in Las Nochas combined. Not only that, but there was something rather...odd about the feel of his Spiritual Pressure. I hadn't been around enough Soul Reapers to pick up on what it was, but I could clearly sense something in his Spiritual Pressure that was different from the few Soul Reapers I had met.

"So, you are the King in the North I've heard so much about," said Aizen and I immediately wanted to punch the smug bastard.

"Thats me," I said, "Isley Norte, at your service."

"And your friends?"

"Whats it ta you, you damn Soul Reaper?" snarled Loly.

"L-loly, it might not be the best idea to antagonize him," said Menoly.

"You should keep better control over your subordinates Isley," said Aizen, "Otherwise, they could get you in trouble."

"You try controlling her," I muttered, "Loly, enough."

I snagged one of her legs as she scuttled past me, aiming for Aizen.

"What? But Isley..!"

"This guy managed to get Barragan to dance to his tune," I said, "You don't do something like that by being a weakling. Stand down."

Loly growled, but did as she was told.

"So, what can I do you for?" I asked.

"Nelliel told me about you," said Aizen, "She said you wanted to build a better world for the Hollows. Is that true?"

"I guess," I said, "Why?"

Aizen gave that smug smile again.

"I can give you the power to make that a reality," he said, "If you will help me with my goals."

"And those would be?" I asked.

"Do you know who stands at the top?" asked Aizen, "No one. The Throne is empty and someone needs to fill it."

"You?"

"Why not?" asked Aizen, "I desire to stand at the top so I may right the wrongs in this world. The last one to occupy that place made so many mistakes and I wish to rectify them. But to do that, I need power and the help of people with power. What do you say? Will you help me?"

I stared at the Traitor Captain for a moment. Something about that sounded off, almost like this wasn't just a madman out for power. It sounded like it was personal, although how that could be the case I don't know.

"All right," I said, "I'll help you."

Aizen gave a smug smile.

"In that case, lets get started," he said, holding up his Hogyoku.

* * *

Heres a tip, if someone ever offers to use a barely understood mystical wish granting stone thingy to give you incredible power, say no and run away. Being exposed to the power of the Hogyoku was like standing in the middle of a hurricane during an explosion in slow motion. The amount of power flowing through my body made it feel like I'd been plugged directly into a Nuclear Reactor and the sensation of my body being slowly pulled apart and reformed was extremely disturbing, especially as it didn't hurt. I was really glad I couldn't see what was actually happening to me or I think I might have snapped. I have no idea how long I was under for, but it felt like forever and an instant at the same time. Then, the darkness around me seemed to crack and shatter, leaving me to fall to my bare knees and vomit up a pale purple liquid.

"Thats disgusting," I muttered, running my hand through my slimy hair.

As I did, I saw my hand wasn't the black claw I had become used to and was instead a normal, pale human hand. I flexed my fingers a few times, before my vision was obscured by a soft towel being draped over my head. I lifted it up and saw Nel stood next to me with a white bundle in her hands.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Surprisingly good," I said, "Although I don't think I want to know what this stuff is."

I moved to stand up, but before I could, Nel pushed down on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't stand up just yet," she said.  
I raised an eyebrow and looked down. Its a good thing she'd stopped me or I'd have given her an eyeful.

"Good plan," I said, wrapping the towel around my waist as I stood, "Anywhere I can…"

Nel pushed the bundle into my arms and pointed at a door off the the side.

"Thanks," I said.

I headed through the door and into the bathroom on the other side. I didn't know Las Noches had bathrooms, but whatever. I put the bundle of clothes on the side and stepped in front of the mirror to take a look at my new body. My black carapace had been replaced by pale skin and a slender, well toned body with a hole straight through my chest that was somehow a little disturbing to see on an apparently Human body. My hair reached my collarbone and maintained some of the blade-like spikiness it had in my Hollow Form, although it was now a very light platinum blond. Much to my annoyance, my features were rather feminine, giving me a pretty boy look I just knew was going to get me in trouble in the future. My eyes were a haunting shade of silver that looked really damn cool. My mask fragment was a small sliver on my cheek just under my eye and I had a large number 6 tattooed on my stomach.

"Huh, thats interesting," I said, "I'm an Espada? Am I really that strong?"

I turned away from the mirror and grabbed the bundle of clothes, quickly slipping them on. They were just a simple white shirt and hakama, as well as the black and white boots all Arrancar wore.

Once dressed, I headed outside to find Nel leaning against the wall next to a table with a stack of towels on it, watching the three pulsing cocoons that held my friends.

"Hows it going?" I asked.

"They'll be out soon," said Nel, glancing up at me, "Looking good."

"Thanks," I said, "Any particular reason that I'm ranked 6?"

"Lord Aizen obviously thought you were powerful enough to warrant it," said Nel, "Here."

She handed me a sheathed Katana. It was slightly longer than average, with a black sheath and a hilt wrapped in silver silk over red rayskin. The guard was shaped like a diamond. The moment I touched it, I felt a surge of power and a name popped into my head.

"Forastero," I muttered.

"Pardon?" asked Nel.

"The name of my Zanpakuto, its Forastero," I said.

"Outsider?" asked Nel, "Thats unusual."

I shrugged.

"Who knows how these things work?" I said, "So how long…?"

CRACK!

I turned to see a large crack appear in one of the Arrancar cocoons. A moment later, it shattered, revealing a young looking, black haired girl who fell forwards onto her face. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, coughing up the same nasty purple gunk I had. I slipped my sword into my belt, snagged a towel and walked over to her.

"You OK Loly?" I asked, kneeling down next to her and draping the towel over her.

"Y-yeah, I think so," she said, staring down at her hands, "But...this feels weird."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "But you'll get used to it."

Loly nodded and slowly started pushing herself to her feet. Before she could, I took a leaf out of Nel's book and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Before you get up, I suggest you make sure that towel is firmly in place," I said.

Loly blinked and looked down. She stared at her body for a moment, before looking back up at me, her cheeks pinking.

"Um, thanks," she said, tugging the towel tighter around her.

"No problem," I said, catching the bundle of clothes Nel tossed at me, "Here, go get dressed."

Loly took the bundle and hurried towards the bathroom, keeping the towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey, don't forget this," I said, tossing her Zanpakuto to her.

She caught it as she vanished through the door.

"So, wheres Aizen?" I asked, not sensing the Captains unique Spiritual Pressure anywhere within my range.

"Lord Aizen had to return to the Soul Society," said Nel, "He can't stay for long or he'll be missed. He did leave orders for you though."

"Oh?"

"Standing orders for all Espada," said Nel, "Hunt down the Vasto Lorde and convince them to join us."

"Fair enough," I said, "I'll get started once those two are done."

I leant against the wall next to Nel and settled in to wait. A short time later, Loly joined us wearing something similar to me. I guess it was kind of a default outfit for new Arrancar before they personalize their wardrobe.

* * *

It didn't take long for Menoly and Priscilla's cocoons to hatch. Menoly's form was what I was expecting. Priscilla on the other hand was not. I had been expecting her Arrancar form to resemble her Human form in Claymore. What I got was a ten year old girl with short, brown hair with a strand sticking up from the top, brown eyes and a permanent blush on her cheeks. Her hole wasn't visible, but her mask fragment took the form of a headband with a broken horn emerging from the middle. Her Zanpakuto was, well, it was a stuffed bear. With a big, pink ribbon wrapped around its neck. I couldn't help get the distinct impression that, despite its look, it was every bit as dangerous as my sword.

"Huh, that was unexpected," I said, staring at the little girl curiously, "I wonder why her Zanpakuto is a teddy?"

"Why is Nnoitra's a scythe...axe...thing?" asked Nel.

"Point taken," I said, walking over to Priscilla, "Hey kiddo, you O...OOF!"

As I approached, Priscilla had suddenly vanished and slammed into my stomach at high speed. I was really glad her horn was blunt and my Hierro was strong or I'd have been shiskababed. I caught her as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back and petted her hair.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Nel smiled and threw something at me. I caught it and found it was a key ring.

"Whats this for?" I asked.

"Your Quarters," said Nel,"There'll be enough room for you and those three. Since you came in with them, they'll be your direct subordinates."

"Fair enough," I said, "So where's my place?"

Nel handed me a map.

"Thanks. You coming Loly?"

"I'll be along with the others once they're dressed," said Loly.

"Right ho."

I headed out of the room and through the halls, following the map until I reached the door that was marked. It had a big number 6 on the door. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, only to immediately stop on the threshold.

"Er, this is unexpected," I said.

I don't quite know what I was expecting, but an apartment that wouldn't look out of place as the Penthouse of an upscale City building definitely wasn't it. The door opened into a massive sitting room with a depression in the floor surrounded by white leather sofas and a fireplace in the middle. There was also a massive TV, a large cabinet that looked like it was full of crystal decanters of amber liquids and glasses and a large kitchen separated from the rest of the room by a counter with a few tall stools arranged beside it. One wall was made up of windows that opened out onto a large balcony that overlooked the desert under the Dome. On the other side of the room was another corridor with a number of doors leading off and a pair of double doors at the end. A quick look through the doors revealed that they opened into bedrooms, with the double doors leading into a large, master bedroom with a massive, king size bed inside and a rack for my Zanpakuto.

"How the hell did he manage to get all this?" I asked as I started going through the kitchen cupboards and found they were fully stocked, "Bloody hell, this is practically my dream house!"

"Holy shit!"

I turned to see that my Fracción had just arrived and Menoly had just slapped Loly over the head for swearing in front of Priscilla. It seemed like more of a reflex than anything though as all three of them looked pretty poleaxed.

"My thoughts exactly," I said, "But hey, at least this is one good thing that came out of tagging along with Aizen, right?"

"Yeah, and the downside is we're now a Soul Reapers bitches," muttered Loly.

I gave a thin smile.

"Yeah, there is that," I said, "But we should make the most of it at least. For now, make yourselves at home."

Loly and Menoly did as they were told while Priscilla came over to me.

"Daddy, theres something I need to show you," she said, sounding oddly serious.

"Whats up Priscilla?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"I found something at the crater," she said, "I wanted to give it to you earlier, but I thought it would be better to wait."

"Alright, lets see it," I said.

Priscilla nodded and pulled a bundle from...somewhere. I don't even know where she got the cloth. I decided not to question it and put it up to the Magic Bag, instead taking the parcel and placing it on the counter. I unwrapped it, revealing a perfect sword made of a silvery metal I didn't recognise. It wasn't a design I recognised either, with the blade being a three sided pyramid rather than bladed, clearly meant for stabbing. The handle was ridged and each side of the blade had a set of identical runes engraved in the metal.

"What the hell," I muttered, reaching out to touch the odd weapon.

The moment my fingers came in contact with the metal, I felt the insane amount of power held within it, along with a Spiritual Pressure that was identical to the one I had felt in the crater. That was before the sword suddenly lit up with a brilliant white light and I was bombarded with the sensation of being stabbed through the chest, something being torn out of me and then falling at incredible speed. I tore my hand away from the weapon and looked down at my hand. There was a burn there shaped like a five pointed flower.

"I repeat, what the hell?!"

 **And I'm done. Sorry for the wait, but things happened. Before I sign off a few points.**

 **I find it hard to believe that so much happened in Hueco Mundo in the space of just a year. Nnoitra attacking Nel, the Privaron Espada being demoted and all that, so in this world, Aizen was able to use his Hogyoku to create Arrancar before that, but he needs the full one to achieve all his goals and is currently slowly gathering his forces while also setting the rest of his plans in motion.**

 **Priscilla's Arrancar form is based on Last Order. What? Shes cute. As for her Zanpakuto being a teddy, if Nnoitra can have that axe thing and Aaroniero can have his hand...thing, she can have a teddy. Its a lot more dangerous than it looks though.**

 **So, whats so strange about Aizens Spiritual Pressure? Does it have anything to do with the strange weapon Priscilla found? Will my fans be able to figure out what the other world is and what actually caused the impact? Maybe, lets see.**

 **And with that, I'm signing off. Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
